pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
PMU Playerbase
The PMU Playerbase is a community page that anyone can edit! The main goal for this page is to allow everyone to get to know each other better. This page is for writing information about yourself or other people under their username. If they aren't listed here, add them! However, all information must not be bad, lies, or slander. If such information is written it will be deleted and this page will be locked and/or deleted! This includes but is not limited to: rumors, inaccurate information, hurtful things, cyberbullying, and condescending and/or sarcastic remarks. These are not tolerated here. If you are looking for past members, see PMU 6 Players and PMU 5 Players! A Alex_Dono: Has been a player on pmu for a long time, usually a lazy guy, he dresses up to fight crime at night as the "PuffyBlim". Almiaranger: Almia has been playing PMU since late PMU 5, first under the name Angie. In PMU 6, she took the Almiaranger and created a small guild named Team Cosmo. Currently, her main Pokemon is Gardevoir and she is an admin in Team Debonairs, referencing the second ranger game. She can commonly be found with her best friend and guildmaster Pazu going expeditions around the various regions. Her goal for the future is to reach Master Rank, though she doesn't plan on leaving Team Debonairs. Alrreddy: A friendly player who joined PMU since January, 2013. Back to then, his username was Ajax and he had a Typhlosion as his main Pokemon. After the Rollback, he came back as a Torchic called Alrreddy. He used to be lonely while being a newbie because no one wanted to help him. A Player called Coraje was the only one who helped him until he evolved to Combuzken. After some time, he met a player called darkyy, who's main pokemon was a Grovyle. Both become an unatopabble team until Alrreddy evolved to Blaziken. After that, both left PMU. He never met her again after that. He came back and became lonely again until reaching lvl 40, when he met another player called CrystalGems who had a Gardevoir as main pokemon. Again, they became a team for a short time before leaving PMU again. The Story repeated, Alrreddy came back and never met her again. Until reaching lvl 52, no one wanted to help him, then he met Netami, who helped Alrreddy to reach lvl 60. That's when he recruited a Trapinch who decided to name "Drakyy" in memory of darkyy. He didn't know that Drakyy would become the best explorer he ever met. Then Alrreddy make a promise to himself, he didn't want other players to get through the same he did, so he decided to help everyone he could. Drakyy and Alrreddy started to complete missions in order to get enough rank points to reach Master Rank and create a Guild that could help both newies and oldies. Through their way, they met Haruko and StaticR, who became their best friends and helped them with their goal. Then, they all created Nytthernight, a bilingual (Spanish and English speakers) guild which Gold Rule is: "Help others as our limits let us". Eventually the three of them left PMU for a while... Alrreddy and Drakyy came back and now they won't leave again thanks to a player called AliceGlory whom they met after coming back, because she gave them motivation to continue and do what they once promised to themselves: To help others. You might find them sleeping in Grassroot or Greenport town, so if you need help with anything, just ask to them! AngelRoxas: A loyal member of the guild Helpful Aura. His nicknames are Roxas and Angel, he enjoys helping others and exploring new dungeons AnimeboyIanpower: A player who started playing recently. He is a Pikachu who is determined, witty and resourceful (when he has to be). He hates losing, and is currently looking for a new guild to join... AxchuALT: One of the newer players, having been around since about eh, late 2013 (on her old account). She's quite active ingame, but not so much on the Wiki and Fourms. She enjoys events (CTF, Snowball, Quizzes, Hide and Seek, Skylift racing, etc.), long training sessions at Skylift, roleplaying, and generally screwing around. But lag and errors are the devil. She'd love a Zorua or Deino egg, but her dream is to start a guild dedicated to helping and training new players. Her closest friends are eclispe, pi2z, Minion, kelala (irl friend) and kingofgames69. She's still trying to come up with a Pokesona. Adam The Meganium: Adam The Meganium (formerly known as AdamShoryuken) is a Meganium likes to help people in PMU with dungeons, even new players. He is at Level 100. He is also known to run a cafe in his house. He is a former leaders of the guild Final Boss '''alongside Digiaven, but has moved on to Guildmaster's guild called '''Wigglytuffs Guild. He is currently at Master Rank. His friends include kingofgames69, Digiaven, Moizing, Diantha, destiny 47, Cloudandis, Pirate Vero, Sweety, and many others. Arikado: Formely Rudson, is a mostly quiet player who prefers to play alone most of the time, though he will be playful sometimes when feeling comfortable around the people; also he often offer help to any players who needs. His best PMU friend is LatreonSkye, who, by the way, was the responsible for showing him the game. Arikado joined in March 2016 and since then plays almost every day. His favorite Pokémon is Milotic, who's always his party leader & refresher. Arikado's motto is "Hope never dies!", he believes that failures can only help us improve our abilities and strategies in and out the game. His main dream in game is to complete all Dungeons and recruit every of his favorite Pokémon. Arisu: Arisu has other names such as, Alice, Alee, and many others. She likes to help people within' her spare time and she is the co-leader of Fruit Salad Squad. Arisu has a sweet personality and enjoys spending her time with friends and Arisu dislikes work because Arisu cries a lot about it. (Don't tell her that I typed that part hehehee. ♥ Rui.) Amorii: Originally known as Heart of Fire, once her account was wiped she reluctantly created a new account, name inspired by the word "amore." She's known as that Nidorino Nerd as it's her favorite Pokemon, but her starter was Shinx. Amorii doesn't speak much and tends to blend into the background but she'll go out of her way to help new players and chat when she can. Don't be afraid to approach her! She is the guild leader of Nerd Crew B Bandana Waddle Dee: A player from 2012/2013. Originally SquirtytehSquirtle. Bakugo: Began playing november 2018. Watches football, play games, willing to meet new players. He is a member of an amazing guild described as Crimson Lionhearts, a guild that is kind, very trusting, and helpful. I recommend joining. del is one crazy fiend, don't let her see this Bad_luck: He is a super unlucky player, who has played PMU since May 2016. His favorite pokemon is Zygarde, Goomy and some squishy pokemons. He loves exploring dungeons, but too lazy to train. If you see a pink snail sleeping in the town, 98% it's him. Love helping new player ~ Blacky: An old PMU player that joined back in March, 2011. He loves music, gaming and hanging out with his friends. His mostly known for once having a bad computer and being very slow cause of it (2011-2012). He was an active player for about a year and a half until taking a hiatus just as long. Blacky returned in 2014 as a more mature person (or not) with a new computer, which finally allows him to train properly. Since then he joined Pyrotechnics and befriended some new people. His signature Pokemon tend to change, but he always has his Typhlosion by his side. Benn: see Rocket Blade: He is an old player who returned fairly recently. Blade is kind and very caring and is always looking for new friends. His signature Pokemon is a Luxray, but he likes Swellow, too. Blood Deranged: Member of Crowned Lunars; one of the guild's admins. His starter Pokemon was a Shinx, which is now a Luxray. He joined sometime during the Fall or Winter of PMU 2010. He's quiet sometimes and he's funny once you get to know him. He has an alt named Raem, which was his original main. Bloodthirst: Commonly called "Blood" by his friends and cohorts. He used to be one of the two Co-Leaders of the Guild "Pyrotechnics." (The other being Mad.) A friendly, kindhearted person who tends to have good intentions. As of the 19th of August (2014), Bloodthirst is now a moderator of PMU. He was ranked up to mapper on the 26th of December 2014. He has since been promoted to be an admin of PMU, along with DrakeDragon, ChaotixBluix and Erladino due to Andy's leaving. This was on the 9th of October 2015. Boogle: He is an old player that was called TORNADO BLAST in PMU 6, he occasionally pops in and aimlessly wanders. He is self-admittedly shy and not fond of approaching people, but is friendly to those who talk to him. BurritoMan2000: BurritoMan2000 is one of Yoshifanatic1's younger brothers. Compared to his brother, BurritoMan2000 is a lot less active in PMU and is only on occasionally. C CallThePolice: formerly “Call The Police”. Castelii (also known as ZackyGates or Cast): Is a old player (ZackyGates), that started in PMU6; early 2011. She is a very considerate and a very kind player and currently plays as Castelii. She is always able to try her best in helping out someone whenever or whereever. Her favorite pokemon is Glaceon, and her closest friends are Froakidier, Cinder, Da Party Duq, Starbright, Reis and Kadai (whom she is engaged too). Chaotix Bluix: Former HeadMod of PMU. Char: Char is someone who plays PMU. A very uninteresting player and therefore should have a boring description! This seems about right. *flees* His PokéSona is a mixture of an Articuno and Charizard. Chris91132: Is a very old member of the community, joining in early 2010-11. His name is Christopher, and has been known as many other characters; Chrisss, KappaRozai, Dracopyre. He is, weirdly, generous, kind, and helpful, yet a troll who'll become annoying after some time. His best friends are Tommy Cho, and Waffentraeger. Starter/favorite pokemon is mudkip. Usually he'll be SwampKing(Swampert), DoMo(Teddiursa), Thunder Cat(Electivire), or Altaria. Celestia123: A member of Team Sky Crusaders. She usually only wants "kawaii" pokemon. She watches a little bit of anime every once in a while. Her friends include TheDefeater (you will usually hear her call him grass because she first met him when he was Grass101) and Tuoko (more to come). Chubby Cheeks: Chubby Cheeks is a very new member to PMU. He only just joined PMU at the beggining of Feburary 2015. Although wanting to join PMU in 2012, he just never had the right computer to run the game. At the start of his adventure, Chubby Cheeks chose the starter Shinx, because a lot of people were using Shinx (or at least that's what he had been told.) Then he ended up deleting his account with Shinx to start off with the pokemon, Togepi, because of it's somewhat amazing move (sometimes), Metronome. However, when learning that Metronome doesn't work in PMU (as of the day I am writing this), he got so angry that he nearly smashed his computer into little tiny pieces. Chubby Cheeks is also known as Patty Boy, TheCombatPatX, TryHardNinja, and #Gamingismylife. Cinder: CinderRBC: CinderRBC joined PMU around early 2013. In-game, she is usually seen wandering around, training, and sleeping near the entrance of Grassroot Town. When she first joined, people confused her with another user named Cinder, who CinderRBC now sometimes refers to as "Original Cinder". CinderRBC is known as "Clone" according to Cinder. CinderRBC enjoys Roleplaying with friends, competitive Pokemon battles, and making sprites for Pokemon not yet in PMU. She restarted her main account a few times, finally deciding on having a Pikachu starter. Due to this, she is currently at a much lower level than the players that joined around the same time as her. CinderRBC enjoys drawing, and also tends to hang around DeviantArt, Tumblr, and the forums. She can be found in the global chat from time to time, correcting the typos she constantly makes when typing too fast. Cinnamoroll: Cinnamoroll is a small Umbreon currently exploring the Pokemon Mystery Universe. Clairen: She used to be Whirlwing. And apperantly Claire Redfield. Crylhound: A relatively new player, Crylhound is also known around the internet as Krystal. She's kind of a derp and forever a fangirl of many things, and currently attends college as a part-time student (English major). She is a major lover of puns, groaners, and silly jokes and she spends her downtime playing games, watching certain anime and cartoons, surfing YouTube, and telling herself that she really should get off of Tumblr now, c'mon, you've got stuff to do! She's been watching the Pokémon anime since the pilot episode aired in the USA on September 7, 1998, and she's been playing the games since the release of Diamond & Pearl. Her favorite of the main-series games is Black, her favorite Pokémon type is Fire, and her favorite Pokémon is Zoroark (although she really likes Ninetales too). She yearns for the day when she can recruit a Zorua... She's not a partier, but she will chat on global here and there. She's friendly and she doesn't bite, and she tends to think of everyone as awesome until proven otherwise, and that is really ''hard to do. As long as you're cool, she's cool, and everything's cool. Cool? Cool. '''Coraje': see Benn. CorndogQuannie: An extremely shady and glorious young man... Cymic: is a wanted criminal. Cynder: A former veteran player from PMU6, Cynder has been around for close to four years now, she joined the community on March 17th, 2009. She currently resides in the Forums or on the PMU Chat, and no longer plays PMU, and spends a large amount Roleplaying and writing, and is a celebrated writer. Cynder is also a Hostess in the PMU Podcast. Cynder is also known for being a psychic, and an extremely helpful person, therefore, offering advice or help in love, friendship, paranormal, or writing/Literature. Cynder is a huge bookworm, and notorious obsessed with the Tales Series by Namco Bandai, having a notorious crush on the character Leon Magnus. Cynder's signature Pokemon is Persian. Cynder's main friends include Luli, Ribbon, Agunimon, Keybah, Tate, Mararia, and many more. D DarkEevee: Co-leader of Crowned Lunars, along with Tuoko, and a kind member of PMU. His Pokesona is an Espeon, who wears a red scarf, named Koutaku. His favorite Pokemon happens to be Espeon, of course! On PMU he trains Leafeon, Arcanine, Lanturn, and Vaporeon. He's friends with Tuoko, Shiny Umbreon (now know as Woozle on PMU), Sorra, Kirk, Dubstep, Mag33 (now known as Toxicity on PMU), dragonslayer1993, RickyPDC, Caz, Xgpmcnp, Pirate Vero, Sceno, Tsukuyo, Celestia123, faster than fire, Fangsun, and Ribbon. DarkMatter: Hmm, I don't know what should I write here, I just wanted my name to be in. I'm rich. Dausk: A happy-go-lucky party dragon, and moderator of PMU. Hobbies include punting people, scaring people, stalking people, speaking in riddles, and just being generally scary and fun. His main "Pokesona" is a Dragonite, though he has been sighted as many other Pokemon in the past. Attempting to sneak up on a wild Dausk will result in instant death to all in the immediate vicinity, so proceed with caution. A Dausk will generally be found sleeping in Grassroot Town, or sleeping in the Arena, and various other undisclosed locations. Deleca: I'm friggin' bored to death. I guess I should add myself to this page then. I'm a girl, an Idiot who likes to play games, draw sometimes, and other stupid stuff. I also capitalize all my "I"s If It's the beginning of the word for some reason, It's a habit now. I'm a PMU 7 player and people often call me: Del, Deli, Delly, Dele, Delibird. I don't have a specific Pokemon I use all the time as I like so many but some people may have known me for using Vulpix, Alolan Ninetales, or Gourgeist. I give people crap for free a lot. I like to edit on this Wiki because as a Wiki, It should be up to date and have near-complete pages at best ( and I usually just find It fun ). Oh yeah I'm one of the Founders of the guild Crimson Lionhearts. If you wanna yell at me my Discord Is on my Userpage! I'm on the forums too. Deathorse: Leader of Stalkers, his main pokemon is Salamence. Been known to get in trouble in the past. He has gotten a Magmortar during Harmonic Tower's realese due to a staff error. Lately joined PMU again, he's motivated to start training again and would be happy to help anyone in need. He got famous for the nickname Deathpony. December: also (not) known as Darkshine and Mackerel. Joined PMU in late 2009 and played pretty regularly until 2013. Played more casually until around 2015, and now logs in every once in a while for the sweet feeling of nostalgia. Mostly sits in town for a few minutes before leaving for weeks/months. Demetrius: Also known as "Deme" joined PMU in January 2014, and the forums in July of 2016. Some people like me others don't, I am serious when I need to be but I see no reason to be when I don't need to be, life is too short not to laugh. It's just a game why you got to be mad? I'm a male who likes to identify more on the feminine side, but I am still a male. If you ever need anything I am always happy to help in any way I can. DezS: People used to my name as SlappyDezS and call me short by "Slappy", but my original name is "DezS", not "Slappy". Also, I'm a handsome man. This is my favorite meme picture: -----------------------------------------------> Dezzi: A PMU player that asked Tactician to add her to the PMU Playerbase. Dibei: Originally under the name SapphireAqua from 2010 to 2012. I went on hiatus after the "Great Rollback of 2012" to concentrate on school: but, actually took on a new gaming direction (mobile gaming, such as Puzzle and Dragons, Iruna Online, Toram Online, Godus, etc.). As of the summer of 2018, I've returned to the PMU community, created my first guild: "Phantom Thieves" and officially a Spriter :3 Things I like: cute pokemon, quirky friends, writing, reading light novels, sketching/digital art, Indie music or musical soundtracks (The Greatest Showman, Wicked, Anastasia, La La Land, etc.), and binge watching films/TV shows/gaming/anime. My current teams: Dinner35: A laid back and funny person, joined PMU since 2009, pretty well-known around the community, usually if not always gets the job done when necessary. Known to some as a training machine. Also known as Alex to some. DrakeDragon: An old player from PMU 6, He Left a few years ago but then came back out of the blue, He is the owner of DragonSouls and takes pride of the Charizard that he trained, Also known as LazyZard or more as FatZard to some people. He is a very nice person once you get to know him and he will never refuse a challange.So don't feel shy when approaching him. As of July 8, he has become a Moderator. Dream Ribbon: A extremely curious player, Has only been around PMU for about 4 months. She would like to be called as 'Dream' instead of 'Ribbon' due to a player named Ribbon. She is a Admin in the guild 'Lunar Flares'. Her starter was Ralts and became a Gardevoir. Her main pokemon is now a Leafeon level 35 currently. The most interesting thing in PMUniverse to her is exploring dungeons, talking to friends, and ...figuring out puzzles! Did I tell you she loves using caps? :D Dubstep: see Kittu for more details. E EarthyTorterra: Eventually nicknamed "Earthy" for convenience by other community members, EarthyTorterra's star is, well, a Torterra. EarthyTorterra loves to explore new dungeons and always on the quest for shards and rare TMs. He loves to team up with other members to explore new dungeons, train, and find items to enhance his growing squad of Pokemon. His other major, commonly used Pokemon are Hariyama, Solrock, Octillery, Ludicolo, Snover, and Ursaring. Finally, he hopes that Gen 6 Pokemon will be released into PMU as their sprites become made. Erladino: Known as Erlade, or Erly. A friendly fluffy Flareon, who likes to draw and dabble in various forms of art. He helps with the podcast, occasionally. Currently the admin of Team Foxstar. Became a Moderator, on 28th February, 2014. He also helps out with the weekly events and can usually be seen around his friend Foxie~ Echowhizkerz: Many People Call him Echo, and he is kind and loyal and will always help if he can. His main Pokemon is a Gallade and he has a Venonat named Nibbles, and he often shouts PRAISE NIBBLES! For absolutely no reason at all, and if you don't praise nibbles he will execute you. eclispe: Sometimes known as ec. She loves fire types so much and dark types too. She joined in 2012 in a different account. She leaves a lot now, but she sometimes comes to the game in a different character, but not revealing herself. Her friends were / are pi2z, Team Rocket Member, AxchuALT, Digiaven, HBKORush, kingofgames, AdamShoryuken, and more. Her brother was Torchip, who introduced her the game. She created the guild Nightfall, although she really doesn't do much with it. Ele_demaru: Also called as Elec by many players. He's a new player who have just played PMU since 6/2016. Despite that, he is a very talented player and an expert in dungeon exploring. He is currently a member in Legend of Explorers. He loves many PMU players and wants to make friend with them. He loves Electric-type Pokémon and his most favorite Pokémon is Togedemaru. He likes going exploring the dungeon with friends and his main goal is to have fun, not for treasures or items, and hates going exploring alone. He has many friends in PMU. F Fallacy: Previously DestinyStar and Shrines, she has been a member since mid-2011. She spends most of her time online running aimlessly or mapping her home, but enjoys helping new players and training from time to time. Fangsun: Member of Crowned Lunars, if possible he'll try to help his friends with whatever they need. Although, not so high in levels, he will attempt to do dungeons that require high levels for easy training. His favorite Pokemon are Joltik and Galvantula, and his favorite dungeon is Snowveil. His dream team is Galvantula, Charizard, Rampardos, and Blastoise. His best friends would be Orchid, Cinder, Celestia123, and Tuoko. Fayrin: Formerly known as Luli, Fayrin is an admin of Anarchy. Fayrin was formerly a staff member from 2009 - 2015. Fayrin created the dungeon Crescent Islet. Outside of PMU, Fayrin is literally just a big loser who eats too much and plays too many video games (Persona is life) and is literally just always on PMU actually. There is no outside of PMU. Fayrin loves Flygon and Noivern and Zigzagoon and Leafeon and everything pretty much except Chimchar because it is bad. Fayrin's pokesona is a fluffy black and white Flygon. Fayrin's friends are Nowi, Tuxie, Big Daddy Kiyora, bloodthirst, Dubstep, and an array of other individuals Fayrin is too lazy to mention. Flare: was a member of the staff team about a month into game development. She contributed immensely to the game and helped in all aspects of game development. She was Head Graphic Designer, Server Host, and Admin. Flairintha: The leader of a peace keeping guild called Pokemon Crusaders. She is the hostess of the PokePodcast, a webshow on PMU along with her friends, Shayminmimic, shiny umbreon, and Shiny Leafeon, and a contributor for PMU. Her main goal is to help anyone in need. When she isn't on PMU, she normally is drawing portraits for PMU, voice acting, at school, or just sleeping. She contributes most of her time to PMU, and is a very dedicated player. She's looking at going into a 2D animation and voice acting career. If you don't believe she is a voice actress, she'll always be happy to do her well known Pikachu impression. Her favorite Pokemon is Pikachu, and for more than 12 years, has loved Pokemon. Her team contains: Pikachu, Buizel, Raticate, and Crobat. Flongi: Often spotted as his Dewgong, Pinnip, Flongi wanders the world of PMU in search of other active members to help out. Although he joined late in July 2015, he hopes to be much more involved in PMU's community and events. Aside from Pinnip and his starter, a Typhlosion named Flint, he is building a soon-to-be famous team who call themselves 'The Black Blizzard.' This team consists of Ornstein the Gastrodon, Artorias the Gliscor, Ciaran the Excadrill and the team leader, Gough the Salamence. Foxelarnettx: Deleca's best friend. Foxelarnettx Is a ninny who always tortures her Chatot In high level dungeons and can't get any Pokémon that Isn't Chatot past level 40. Usually comes on when HC Is open. She Is In the guild Crimson Lionhearts. Her starter was Shinx and she joined PMU In the beginning of 2018. She's In like a trillion fandoms, and her current quest on PMU Is to get a Maractus. She doesn't allow Deleca to carry her through Dynamo Sands, or any dungeons at all because she believes In the power of 'yeeting' her Chatot. RIP Chitter. This entry was created by Deleca If you're oblivious. Foxie (Formerly known as Voltray and Shining Fox): One of the former PMU developers. Joined the game on August 24th 2012. Foxie is well-known for his love of foxes and therefore, his main Pokésona is a Vulpix called Foxie. He also loves any other fox-like Pokémon, such as; Ninetales, Leafeon, Zorua, Fennekin and all Eeveelutions. Foxie is a calm person in general, but very talkative and friendly when you get to know him well. His closest friends are: Foxy1, Cloudz, Erlade, Redstars79, Char, Demetri, Ludichat ''and Nowi''. (No order) His most notable contributions to PMU7 are the dungeons Tanren Training Dojo, Seafloor Ruins ''and ''Sky Fortress, as well as the new Archford map design and plan in PMU7. Foxy1 (Also known as Foxey or just Foxy): Is a member of the community who joined the game in early 2012. Foxy's favorite Pokémon is'' Vulpix'' and her Vulpix Pokésona is called Foxy as well. She also likes other Fox Pokémon such as Zorua and Eevee. Her favorite Eeveelution would be shiny Umbreon. Foxy is a friendly and outgoing person in general, she always offers her helping hand to anyone in need. Her closest friend is Foxie. Froakidier (also known as Froakz, joseph1212 or Froak): Is a member of the community who joined the game in the near early 2013 (as an alt). Froak's favorite pokemon, is, obviously, Froakie and Frogadier. She has a main love for fox pokemon, cat pokemon and amphibian pokemon, such as Eevee, Vulpix, Purrloin, Meowth, and Mudkip! Generally, she is very friendly person and very-very silly, and will usually help. Her closest friends are: Castelii, Starbright, Foxie and Tommy Cho, whom she acts mainly openly silly and childish. G Galaxygirl: Joined PMU in February of 2016, she loves Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and video games in general. Has a kind personality and has a youtube and instagram account: Clefablelovesfigures and chibiusa_small_lady_serenity. Her favorite color is pink. Her hobbies are drawing, playing video games and Pokemon toy collecting. Her likes are food, games, anime, kind people and collecing. Her dislikes are trolls, haters and hail. Her favorite Pokemon is Gardevoir. GlaceoQuaza: A random PMU player, loves spriting and Fire Emblem, has a deviantArt page (check it out I sometimes even make PMD sprites ;D #shamelessplugging ) and introduced Humza to Pokemon Mystery Universe. Giniqua: Current leader of Seeking Surprises, she had been playing PMU for around 3 years. Although inactive, you would see her as a Zigzagoon, Swellow, or Poochyena sitting in her house, the housing center, or lurking around towns. Her signature Pokemon is a Zigzagoon, named Topaz after her birthstone. Giniqua tends to go with a saying, "Don't talk unless you need to." However, she is somewhat shy but outgoing around her friends. She doesn't like "dungeoneering" or training unless it is required, but she willingly jumps right into events such as Holiday Cave or new dungeons. She tends to map most of her time or contributes fan-art to the PMUniverse group on deviantART. She also enjoys role-playing, writing short stories, procrasinating, and drawing. GoomyZ: I am known as Goomser, Gummy, Goomer, Lord Nubby, L0rd G00my, G00ber. Im the founder of "'GoomGooper"' My real name is Adam (so common :/),I am of the male species, my name comes from the meme "Lord Goomy" you will most likely see me as an Empoleon or Goodra (maybe other Pokemon depending on how I am that day). My favorite starter is obviously Piplup and my main team consists of Empoleon, Togekiss, and Goodra. <3 One thing I like to do is map, map, and map I literally learned how to map like 4 months in my PMU Career and apparently I'm good. If you want to Join GoomGooper, the guild for dragon and goomy lovers, then hit me up!! Greco: Meow Guildmaster: YOOOMMTAAA! Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff, the Guildmaster! I've joined Pokémon Mystery Universe around December of 2014. I've come to PMU to make Friends and have Fun! I'm not the most independent explorer out there, which is why I'm always exploring with Friends. I'll make friends with anyone if you just talk to me. I come on PMU often, and look at the Playerbase too, so ill be constantly updating my Playerbase if I need to do so.~ ---- I Now own a Guild~ You can talk to we if you wanna join, cause I'll gladly add anyone~ H Hayarotle: A developer for PMU, he got a team of plentiful Pokémon around level 50, and enjoys mapping houses and doing move work. His main Pokémon are Torterra, Swampert, Lucario, Castform and Altaria. Harleyhun: A member of PMU that doesn't get on quite as often as he used to. When he is on, you can mostly find him just standing in one spot near the assembly in Grassroot Town. Even though it doesnt really have many members, he is the leader of one of PMU's older guilds, Harleys Cookies. Favorite Pokemon include Cacturne, Snivy, Sigilyph, Bidoof, and Pyroar. Enjoys playing Pokemon, Zelda, Smash, Persona, Shantae, and other things. Switch Friend Code: SW-5116-2070-4448 Hazeel: A member who often comes and goes, playing the game for maybe a few months then stopping for a few months. She's often running back and forth trying to train her pokemon but when she's not she's most likely in her house listening to the music, mostly because she's too shy to speak at all so she doesn't hang around in the town or Global chat. However she does wish for friends. She can't remember exactly when she first joined, maybe it was... 2012-ish? but she was friends with Playerozone who introduced her to the game. Her favorite Pokemon is Weavile. Humza: An upbeat member of PMU often seen around town or out training. Honey Bobbie: A member who is mostly a Bellossom and loves grass types. HuskyDog: Huskydog is very new to the game,you could almost call him a noob. He loves pokemon and nintendo, but loves splatoon 2. his fav pokemon are charizard, eevee, lucario, sceptile and greninja. His best friend is Mr. Theif,even tho Mr. Theif can be stupid sometimes Husky puts up with him. I Icie: Icie (aka IcieJiraceon) is a recent player who joined PMU 7 2020. She's a very shy one to come across, and is often unlucky when traversing through dungeons. She almost always goes solo in every dungeon not restricted to more than one player. She's mostly seen as a Glaceon, but can also be seen as a Swanna as that is the main coverage. Even though she goes in dungeons, she often forgets to do a lot of things, even as simple as getting an item. She's also very lazy, but patient. She's currently setting her own goals in PMU. She comes on when she's bored, so bored that she made a page and a half of fandom. Her OC is a Glaceon + Lunala + Magearna fusion that's inspired by Touhou. Mostly a chill Glaceon though. Illus: Illus (IllusionaryNeon) was best known as the host of the Pokemon Mystery Universe Podcast from January 21st, 2012 to September 27th, 2014. Although he never really played the game, Illus was always trying to find new ways for the community to get together during his time as host of the Podcast. Since leaving the game, Illus opened up his own radio station, Radio Whirlwind. He hosted its podcast, WhirlCast, from October 24th, 2014 to January 21st, 2017. He currently focuses his attention to his YouTube, work and completing college. ILoveWater: (lgbtwarrior's best friend xD I did this for you bro) Ilovewater is awesomeeeeee bacon bacon bacon xD He is mostly a gardievoir. I first met him when he was a lotad (when he started) I then helped him level up and he is now my level. xD (check lgbtwarrior) illusionflare: illusionflare joined in July 2016. But her old accounts have been around since March 2014. She loves to help people and sometimes gives items away. She will help her friends any game she gets and idolizes flurry. Her friends consist of; Crytektor,Mystica,Emerica,Lian,nea,Miranda103,etc. Her favorite Pokemon is a vulpix. But she is seen usally playing as a luxray. Her team is usally a luxray,altaria,larion, and vulpix. She has been known from her other accounts as; loll,slyveon,banker123,candlewick.and finnikin. She is pretty cheery,and helpful only getting angry when others angry her friends. Inny: Inny keeps tossing the text out the window, please check again tomorrow to see if she has added anything Inny has been here for only a week and also joins in on any RPing that happens, often using random pokemon. And she still can't really do this without panicking, yay Infernape12345: Funny cheerful and sometimes a joker he has been around 4-5 years and doesnt plan on stopping! He also likes having chats with is old mates. =) J JoomyITM: The most kawii prinplup in PMU. He used to play PMU6 as monferno. He also goes under the names joomy and Hikozaru, and can be seen around town as a Prinplup, Chingling, or Ninjask. His best friends are: Moonay, Pirate Vero, and Dubstep! Justice10000: He likes waffles and snipers. And his friends are Thrae, Iseul, Bandana, Lea4voting, Red the Mudkip, Frandloak, Sinx, Lila, Lara, and Tuoko. Jordster: Formerly "Jordsters", Jordster came about due to an accident involving a mis-click and the "Delete Character" button. He became a PMU Moderator on January 1st, 2015 and has since been running around as a Wobbuffet. JirachisStar: Member of Team Fluffy. Can be very hyper and scary at times when hyper however, overall can be a very sweet and innocent person. (Pfft. Innocent. Totally. ♥RuiWasHere.) Also related to Rui (Playerozone) and Lovi. K Kanji: The founder of the Free the Soul Guild. Often seen running around yelling about who knows what. Their name is Adrian and prefer they/them/their pronouns, but don't mind he/him/his as well. They take frequent and long hiatuses, but return for events or when they have no where else to go. They often don't remember anything about PMU or people they knew after these hiatuses due to bad memory. They highly enjoy playing Capture the Flag. They seem to have a constantly changing mood, attitude, and personality, but are typically helpful when in a good mood despite being somewhat short tempered and snappish. Good moods may also include just handing out things, but specifically going to them unless the player intend to pay isn't recommended. Jokes seem to fly over their head unless they tell the joke. They're an older member of PMU, claiming to have been around since early November 2010, but refuse to state what their account was as they see that time as highly embarrassing. They have a love for mapping and chatting while seeming to hate training. They also claim to love roleplaying, but refuse to do any on PMU, seeing it as a poor place for proper RP. They rarely go into dungeons with other people and almost never allow carrying or leeching unless they know the person very well or are feeling particularly kind. They mostly use a Magnezone, though can be seen running around as various other Pokemon. Kagabi: See player Techy Kiba1: The basically defunct character of Keybah on the chat, known as TehOzzfan and Kaylikan in PMU6. Never joined any guilds and stuck with them, he's a bit of heavily biased, negative, and he carps a lot. He loves everyone though, and bizarrely has a tendecy to call people hun, dear, lad, lass, and sweetums. His full name is Gearald Celtaro An Mo Bhron "The Kiba", but prefers Gear or Gearaldine (His own words) Kiria: One of the former leaders of Eevee Family(EF),the second one, being Inferno99, since before the new guild system arrived.She's been here since PMU6, joined Thursday November 12th, 2009. Usually seen with a sleeping vulpix, and her home inside PMU seem to be wherever her friends are at, mostly around the housing centre or inside a house. Loves to map and joke around in the ingame chat and in the PMU Chatango. Her interest seem to be around tea, as she is sometimes seen changing the topic to something close to the topic tea when she can, but that isn't always working. Kiria was often seen talking with a lot of people, but of course, like most probably does, she hung out with her friends. As of May 9th, 2014, She shares leadership of Eevee Family with another member of the PMU Community, Taiyo!(what a surprise!..not really) | A couple friends: Agunimon, Audrey, Char, Darko, Giniqua, Taiyo, aswell as somewhat Bam, Dausk, Kirk, Tuoko and more! ..or so she considers them friends atleast :3 Kittu: Formerly known as Dubstep from 2012-2014, they are an older player who is generally pretty shy. They're partial to unevolved Pokemon and usually are seen training them. As of October 14th 2015 they became a moderator along side Nuxl and Scizivire. Kiyora: See Mondo. Kas: Random weird nub, mostly goes about town as a magical unicorn("hellhorse"), executes nubs in the arena, owns what is obviously the best guild in pmu(Not). Kymera: Formerly Cyanna & Rubellite. She joined Pmu early September 2016 along with some friends from an offsite game. Joined Resilience soon after and eventually become the guild's admin, though months later she stepped down and left the guild due to its increase in drama, the guild itself disbanded not long after. After leaving Resilience, She made friends in Gods Assassins, and became a member. A month later, she left GA, and began pursuing her own guild with Envy and Root Beer. She co-founded the Aegis Soul Regency Guild along side them both. Due to an out of game factors she went on hiatus for about two months, then returned and made Seaside Guardians Guild with Nezu. By her friends she has been nicknamed: Cy, Rubi, Cyan, Bunny, Rub, Cya, Ky, Kym, and Floofs. Her real name is: (Error 404: Name not found.) "God" Kyo: went by the name of Kyoshi(Kyoshee) in 2012-2013. Now a member of Crimson Lionhea- yeah idk why i'm typing this here lol. Not like anyone is going to read this, i just want my name to be in just like DarkMatter. L LgbtWarrior: Will most likely be found as a Tepig, Crobat, Machamp, or Golduck. Lgbtwarrior's real name is Collin. Collin speaks spanish, english etc. He is very very emo xD he is also called Emo elmo. Collin loves to help new players get started by help training them. Collin's best friend i ILovewater. Collin is openly gay on the server, wich is how he came up with his name. He is a huge troll who gets annoying very quickly. He is very nice even if he is a troll. Collin likes too have rp at house, but people never show. Collin is on pretty much everyday. Recentely Collin joined the guild Caballeros Latinos. I met macroxp in my guild me and him are bros. (espanol) Lo mas probable ser encontrado como un Tepig , Crobat , Machamp , o Golduck . El verdadero nombre de Lgbtwarrior es Collin . Collin habla espanol , Ingles , etc. El es muy, muy emo xD tambien se llama Emo Elmo . Collin ama tambien ayudan a los nuevos jugadores a empezar por ayuda entrenarlos . El mejor amigo de Collin ILovewater . Collin es abiertamente gay en el servidor , cosa que esta como se le ocurrio con su nombre . El es un enorme troll que pone molesto muy rapido . El es muy agradable , incluso si el es un troll xD jejejejjejejjejejejjeje . Collin le gusta demasiado tener rp en la casa , pero la gente nunca mostrar . Collin es en casi todos los dias .Collin se unio al gremio Caballeros latinos . Macroxp es mi hermano que esta en mi gremio xD Lila: is a Flaaffy. (as if that wasn't obvious already) She's a member of Psyintific Sciducks, once a member of Tokyo SOS. She's very hyper(and will kill you if you kill Suzuno/Romano) and she loves to RP. She tends to stay in her house, sit in her spot in town, or go crazy in RPs/Guild chats. She's an idiot. Her team mostly includes her RP characters: Flaaffy, Murkrow, Spinda, and a Pokemon that I'll use in RPs here lol. She can sometimes be seen as a burning icecream, or a drunk panda. Her catchphrase is either "Pyayaya~" or "BUURRNNN". She has no intention to become staff because she is an idiot. She's not popular because she says so. She likes to kick a soccer ball at your face because SHE DOES WHAT SHE WANTS. Her best friends are: Abra, Char, Ise, Lara, Red, Xen, Blaze, Nynne,-- *goes on and on with all her friends*. Her nicknames are either Lila, Leelah, and Kushi. She tends to ramble on and on about her fandoms. And that's all that's known about the mysterious LEELAH-CHAN... /escapes/ Levy: - I'm a troll. - I was the second person to spill coke all over my laptop, credits for number 1 goes to ZaratoX. - Feraligatr is ugly as hell, I got this sexy croconaw. - 2011-2015 Linac: Charater made in Early 2016. Admin of Legends Of Explorers. Livestreams PMU and is hoping to be a Completionist (1 of every recruitable pokes legends getting them to 100). A PMU Veteran (Joined 2010) Lia_Beryl: Genderfluid/neuter existence. Has been playing pokemon in various forms since they were 7 years old. started playing PMU around feb 2(ish) 2019. Is quite fond of entertainingly bad ideas. Lman: Has been a player since February 12 2011, and a former member of Eevee Family, a guild that existed before the new guild system. Now a member of Star Bellied Sneetches. He held the title as strongest Espeon before Rao_Kurai took the spot from him(due being laziness). His final team will be: Espeon, Altaria, Gardevoir, Probopass, Leavanny, Lucario and PorygonZ. Aliases are: The Silver Espeon, Muse, and Spiri. Lman hopes that one day he'll become a great artist and mapper. Notable Friends: Char, MagicWiz, Taiyo, Giniqua, Agunimon, Flairintha, Dausk, Kiria, Gingi, Zappeh, Sinx and TheDefeater. And huskydog is gay Items Lman likes: Soothe Bells, rare food items, rare TMs. Lorleen: he has been playing since very early 2019 and is the guild leader of the Oculus Bandits, his main team is Blaziken(A(Australian).F(Fried).C(Chicken)), Jolteon(Chibi), Rotom and Flygon(Max Caulfield). He usually greets and helps new players integrate. Lorleen loves to use the terms meow :3 and I want to die. Lovi: Can be very kind and helpful a lot however, can be too kind at some points. Overall is a very nice person and is very calm. Related to Rui (Playerozone) and Chi (JirachisStar.) Ludichat: I am Ludichat, my username comes from my nickname, Ludi, and the word chat (cat in my language), not from Ludicolo! I'm a girl, and you must know that my English isn't perfect because I'm French. I'm a former admin of Team Foxstar and Storm Frontier, but I created a new guild (later disbanded) with their leader: Foxie and Scizivire, called Crystal Shards. I later created Lockhlass Serenade and later Shiny Moon but I have (again) disbanded those and joined the Ancient Hunter (for hunting purpose) and then moved to the Wigglytuff's Guild. My main pokemon are Serperior, Flygon, Buneary and Lapras. Even though I have a few high levels pokemon, I don't really like to train. I don't like when a player depends too much on other players to get what they want as well. I like to help people, mostly with cliffside cavern and long dungeons but since I live in France my timezone is different to most people. I'm usually in town, and even if I don't always speak or move, I am rarely away (unless my status says so) Also, I'm currently Guildmaster Rank. My friends are Foxie (and most former Team Foxstar members), Ymuy, Scizivire (and most former Storm Frontier members), Jordster, and many others. And since I don't want to describe my personality myself to make sure I don't add value to it, here's the three quotes I recieved from my guildmates when I asked them to describe it: Falcon: "Quiet" Nathalie: "Nice" Foxie: "I'd say calm, shy and hardworker, doesn't give up easily, always help new players and anyone in need of help. That's pretty much my opinion" Luli: See Fayrin for more details. Lunafreya: Formerly known as Prompto, Luna is a French player and a member of the Legends of Explorers guild. Luminosity: A p cool person who enjoys exploring dungeons, drawing, or just being a nuisance. She likes dragon and fairy types mostly, but she mostly uses a Charizard during runs since she's a nub who needs to train more. Lumi hasn't even been on here for long, technically, as she returned from being dead around September 2016. Her old name was ShinyFrost, and she cringes pretty bad whenever she remembers her old self back in 2012. Since she has came back, she had to start over fresh because of rollbacks and such. Oh, and she created the guild Moonlight Solstice'' in October 2016 after Perfection disbanded, which she was an admin in. Also, Lumi, surprisingly, has friends. She's really a friendly person (sometimes lmao), and loves to hang out with friends or run dungeons with them. Typically nowadays, she sits in Grassroot and does whatever. Lumi also has no idea what to put on her team, as she tends to be really indecisive, so she kinda doesn't have a specific team atm. She does like Sylveon though.. And Slurpuff. She is also desperate for Larvesta/Volcarona, Salandit, Amaura (and more) in PMU. pls staff '''Lord Goomy': See GoomyZ for more details. LeonDraceus: A new PMUer who loves Dragon Pokemon very much. Enjoy helping new PMUer, exploring Dungeons with friends and hate exploring Dungeons alone. M Mad: A player of PMU. Wanted, dead or alive. Dangerous crazy girl that doesn't stop of glomp with a Lickilicky since Nov. 2011 and likes helping people PMU community. Also, like mapping. *shrug* Magic Bam: Bammeh, as his friends refer to him as, has been a part of PMU since Dec. 2009. A very friendly and helpful player, he is known for his arranging of Birthday parties for countless people. The first official party was for Wolfy, March 2011. Recently, Bammeh has developed some constipation problems, which explains his new catch phrase: "HNNG". He is currently in the guild Psyintific Sciducks, but another highly used character is in NomNom Delight, ''headed by Pipply. He is also known as the last surviving member of the guild CrimsonNightTsuki in PMU history. The guild was owned by a retired MOD named, XChaos. Bammeh also has a habit of spamming, so his friends have also nicknamed him Spammeh Bammeh! He also has a habit of finding Taiyo, a fellow PMU member, to argue with for fun. Most arguments are completely random ones that come out of nowhere. Friends he cannot forget are; Pipply, Midnight, Char, ETC.---Description made by Char. '''MagicWiz': A moderator of PMU. He likes to spend his time helping players out, or contributing things that might make PMU for the better. Although he may act really weird and random at times, MagicWiz is generally a nice person to be with as long as you don't get the bad side of him. His favorite anime is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and his "persona" is Tsuna from KHR. Marusaki: A longtime player of PMU. She was formerly known in PMU6 as Pokegurl and has been playing since 2009, and at one point during this time, the leader of the 'Team Secret Avengers' guild. Always willing to help out a friend or a player; whether it be spelunking in a dungeon or finding that one Pokemon they want, she's there to lend a hand. She is known as Mae or Maru for short. She's usually in love with a different Pokemon every other month, so she's always on the hunt for a perfect team. Notable friends include: Aragoth, MrJJLand, AdamShoryuken, and Gardievoir. She's often seen around town as a Gardevoir, Dusknoir, or a Lickilicky. Her alt accounts are: Minish Mae and PokeGurl Maynild: Hazeel's new account, as she wanted a fresh start after seeing the game still up after possibly three or five years of not playing. Still shy just as ever and still loves Weavile, though Articuno is now a close second to her favorite. Merry: A very new player. She doesn't care at all about competitive things, and just joined PMU for a good time. Merry typically plays as Pachirisu, and keeps to herself most of the time. She's extremely timid, and gets nervous when people follow her or approach her randomly, so try not to do that, even if you're just 'being friendly'. She also seems to be somewhat intimidated by very experienced players. Despite this, Merry seems to be a kind, happy person, true to her name. Mico: A player in PMU that likes to fight in arena. He always uses rock type pokemon. Mondo: Again see Shoxis. MrD: A PMU GENIUS! MrD is by far the most superior person on PMU. Mr Thief: A Pokemon genius, likes problem solving and math... i am friends with huskydog and enjoys his company. A Thief is what i look like but in truth, the only thing i'll be stealing is your heart! Favourite pokemon is grovyle and favourite generation is gen 3. N Nathalie: A veteran Player. She is smart and very friendly toward everyone. She likes training dragons (in order to become one of the Dragon Masters) and she usually wanders in town with her Gardevoir, her Dragonite or even her Hydreigon. She was a former admin of the Crystal Shards and Societea, but she created a new guild based of the One Piece Manga with Scizivire and DarkMatter, called Straw Hats, where she is a pirate captain along with her co-leaders. She tried to apply for being a Mod, but... Natsume: Nathalie's alt account. She is part of Wigglytuff's Guild. Netami: I'm a PMU player who's been around since 2015. Previously known as Makuta Drahk and Nezu Akitsu, and called Envy by my friends. I currently have 65 level 100s, and am trying to reach 69 because I'm slightly immature. Some of the things I'm currently training include Dewott, Accelgor, Pichu, and Lumineon. I'm currently a member of Crimson Lionhearts, but I've been in several guilds in the past, and even used to lead a couple. Those being Illegal Data, Aegis Soul Regency (with a couple of others), Seaside Guardians (with Bunni, see Kymera's section above), and Inter. These days I hang out a lot with Deleca, but other than that I'll usually just run dungeons solo. Nichodius: Still learning the advanced part of pmu. Niet: Hello I'm Niet (NO NOT THE GUY FROM PFQ) I love Swablu and Ralts Line. Yes Fennes, I love you too for liking Swablu Nuxl: hi i like yanmega lol. hey, i'm a mod now. hello. O Orchid: Member of Crowned Lunars; he's one of the admins of the guild. Favorite Pokemon are Oshawott and Shaymin. Favorite dungeon is Mt. Skylift. Favorite item is Vanish Seed. His team right now is Marshstomp, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. Nicknames, are whatever anyone wants to call him, just not bad ones. His best friends are Cinder, Tuoko, Fangsun, and TheDefeater. Ouli: Sprite artist. OceanAmethyst: '''Hi! Ocean speaking here. I'm an admin of Hazbin Hotel (For now), former member of Sacred Ashes (Disbanded) and Nightmare Circus (Also Disbanded). On my Pokemon wish list, I want Vaporeon (x), Flygon (x), Bibarel (Check!), and Comfey (Check!). I also love mews, and I joined in PMU 7. Eevee is one of my favorite pokemon. Oh and I'm evil... JK!!! Hahaha! c(: Well anyways, my teammates/friends are Nixan and wiseBwd14. And now, I shall tell you my BIGGEST SECRET EVER!!! Wanna know? Don't tease me for this! I am watching you... O.O... JK! Or am I... Ha! Yeah, I'm not... OR MAYBE I AM!!! You will never know... c(:<... Well, anyways, I like My Little Pony. Yes, I know, but try it. And you will love it too. I'M SERIOUS TRY IT BEFORE TEASING ANYBODY!!! IT IS ON NETFLIX!!! Well anyways, I LOVE EEVEES :D!!! Bye!!! P '''Pencil: A very modest dork who joined after the Great Rollback and rejoined in late 2016 and is currently an admin for Wigglytuffs Guild. Pencil tries her to best to be nice towards everyone and also enjoys giving gifts to others. She also specializes in using Flying-type Pokemon, particularly ones that are based off of bats. However, she does use other Pokemon outside of Flying types, some of which include Dusknoir and Escavalier. You can often find Pencil frantically running in and out of town, mainly due to her seemingly endless hunts for new recruits and rare items. She also enjoys exploring with other players, particularly her friends. Outside of PMU, Pencil is often seen drawing, which she's alright at (who would have ever guessed with a name like Pencil). Her first level 100 Pokemon was her Noivern, Noctem. Pi2z - coolest charizard of all time Pikachu2000YT: Es un Pikachu muy activo, amigable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todos. Su apodo es Pika. Su equipo está formado por su amado Pikachu, su decidido Lucario, su fiel Arcanine y su loco Noivern. Se unió a PMU el 26 de noviembre de 2017. Actualmente lidera el gremio de PMU más popular, que formó con su mejor amigo Stitch10. Gracias a Hotize, Asuna, Kyo, Lia, Bonja, iamexpel, macroxp, Venecia, Zekri, GibleZ, Nodos y Parse. , el gremio ha crecido, alcanzando el primer lugar de los gremios más populares en solo su primer mes después de ser creado. Y el resto de los miembros también tienen su mérito, porque siempre están ahí para ayudar a todos, incluidos los administradores y líderes. ¡Si algún día necesitas ayuda, entrenar, reclutar un Pokémon, obtener algún artículo, no dudes en decírselo a Pika! / He is a very active Pikachu, friendly and always willing to help everyone. His nickname is Pika. His team consists of his beloved Pikachu, his determined Lucario, his faithful Arcanine and his crazy Noivern. He joined PMU on November 26, 2017. He currently leads the most popular PMU guild, which he formed with his best friend Stitch10. Thanks to Hotize, Asuna, Kyo, Lia, Bonja, iamexpel, macroxp, Venice, Zekri, GibleZ, Nodes and Parse. , the guild has grown, reaching the first place of the most popular guilds in only its first month after being created. And the rest of the members also have their merit, because they are always there to help everyone, including administrators and leaders. If one day you need help, train, recruit a Pokémon, get an item, do not hesitate to tell Pika! Pikachu Lacin '''- Recently Joined PMU on 1/18/20. Follows the Logic of Being a Human Turned Pokemon, And He Likes to Roleplay. Mainly Uses his Pikachu, Due to Not having a Riolu, Eevee, or Haxorus. Usually Very Friendly, and Often Seen around A User named '''Evanstar. Also Seems to be into a show called Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, And was a proud member of the Speedwagon Foundation. Left the SWF, due to the inactivity of the clan, and is now part of the Void Keepers. pply '''~ Joined Pmu(6) on March 4th 2010. (Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank.) Pipply, one of the nicest members of PMU, is the leader of NomNom Delight, which was/is one of the most popular guilds in PMU. She has an odd affinity with cookies and bunnies. nomnom.. bun- ... cookies. Pipply also won 2nd place in the 2011 mapping contest Another hobby of hers is drawing, which she is quite good at. c: '''Pirate Vero: Formerly known as Nom. Her friends include TheDefeater, Hello21, Tuoko, Celestia123, Pipply (more to come). She is very friendly and is often seen at Grassroot Town as a Lairon or an Igglybuff. Playerozone: Ex-Former blah blah blah guild leader of Team Sky Crusaders a long time ago. Joined 2010 and rejoined in 2011 Halloween. Did some stuff and still is doing stuff. However, is now in solo guilds and creates random guilds for example "Kokoro Connect" which is alive in 04/03/15 currently. "Ha, you're fat. And you read this which makes you a nerd. HAH." - Quote Playerozone. Related to JirachisStar, Lovi, Arisu, and some other FSS members, Poros and is a plant. Prismatic: n o Procyoon: Founder of the currently most popular Perfection guild, she became a Mod in August 2016. Prompto: see Lunafreya Pia: Joined in whatever 2011, she can usually be seen in town as a few different pokemon. She usually stays in town talking to a few other players when she's not doing anything. Likes to cause trouble for entertainment. peepo: A dude who joined sometime in mid 2014. He's super cool and loves the color purple. He really enjoys messing around and talking with others, as well as making new friends. His favorite dungeons include Harmonic Tower, Pitch-Black Abyss, Tanren Chambers, and Mt. Moon. You will often see him as Typhlosion, Wigglytuff, or Zoroark, but he likes a lot of other pokemon, and you may see him use Golurk, Ninetales, Accelgor or Escavalier. Also totally acts like a 7 year old. Q Queenlobby: the only player using a name that starts with Q apparently. B) also a rad person R Rallen: Member of Crowned Lunars. His favorite Pokemon would be Swampert and favorite dungeon is Happiness Lake. He's random, funny, and loves to hang out with his friends. Even though he's random and funny most of the time, he can be serious in some cases. Some of his nicknames are Jesse, RalRal, Uncle Jess, THECOOK--and many more to come! His best friends are Tuoko, Danl, and Lorne. Ravenchu: Ravenchu, referred to mostly as Raven, is a PMU7 played who joined in around October 2011. She is usually seen in town being away most of the time. Tends to leave on long hiatus's from the game. Was a member of Knightrush's guild, and then the guild "Team Foxstar". Left after the rollback happened, but came back. She is pretty nice and quite. Also seem's to be good friends with Magicbam. Mostly seen using her Archeops. Redstars78: Or most commonly referred to as Redstars79 '''or just simply '''Redstars, is a veteran player who joined during the PMU 6 era. Redstars is one of the current PMU7 Moderators, best known for his banners and his amazing mapping skills. Redstars ia usually portrayed as an Arcanine or a Gastrodon. Rakurai: possibly the best person in the world also signed sayba Ribbon: Another PMU Veteran, mostly known on the forums and PMU Chat. Ribbon's best known qualaties involve his skills at roleplaying and his easy going nature. Ribbon is usually seen as a Typhlonuki (His combination of a Typhlosion and a Tanooki) on the PMU Chat, a Maractus or Cubchoo on the forums and an Arcanine or Floatzel in games. His main hobbies usually consist of drawing, roleplaying, etc. He is not a big sports fan. His friends include; Agunimon, Cynder, and Sapphire. As a side note, he hates the "popular" pairing, RibbonXSapphire (Seriously people, it's annoying. >:C.). NATALIE WAS HERE! RichardG: This dragon loving individual has been around since the summer of 2012. He tends to tell jokes whenever possible when hanging around. If he is around but quiet then he is likely training his team of dragon. His most well know objective in PMU is to get all dragons evolved and lv 100. RichardG has been the owner of quite a few guilds in the past such as Pokemon Masters Unite and Dragon Knights. He also has made several PMU videos for dungeons and events which are usually very informative. There has been a bit of controversy about RichardG in the past couple years but no matter what is said about him, he never lets it truly bother him. While he loves nearly all dragons his most well known is Dragonite. Ricu: Oldest if not one of the oldest members on PMU. He has been here since the Stone Age. That's when ditto roamed literally everywhere, folks. He was born riding a horse, with a computer in his hand, and a comic for a dream. He has made many comics that no one remembers. (Pokemon: Infinite Decades, Pokemon: Latent Origins, and several hundred miscellaneous comics that never ended. They sat there and blew up.) Currently he is working on Pokemon: Clandestine Fates, which is actually pretty good.'' (This is to be varified at a later date.) He likes long walks on digital beaches. He has a bunch of names that no one really calls him. (Dyle, Ryriko, Father of Time, Ronzo, Awesomeman McDudebro, Captain Lt. Rofl, etc.) He is pretty good at Roleplay of all kinds. N' stuff. '''Rocket': See Kiyora. S SamwisexxGamgee: Member of the Pokemon Crusaders. He is known for selling fresh cats, for the small price of 50 MSK. He enjoys following his girlfriend Flairintha around and hanging around the front of Holiday Cave, waiting for other people to drop their items. His team contains: Mudkip, Ponyta, Tailow, and Sandshrew. Sapphire: A member of PMU currently in the guild Never Ending Darkness, however, she will quit the guild once she gets enough explorer points and money. Sapphire is one of the nicer players on PMU. She is commonly refered to as a Soul Eater/Soul Nommer. Her favorite pokemon in no particular order consist of Rhydon, Gible line, Giratina, and so on. Some notable friends of hers are: Cynder, Agunimon, Char, Ribbon, and ect.s. Sayba: they use houndoom and love to Meme Saney: The man who always changes names, icons, and anything less then a day. Sorry, bored easily. Sane originally joined in 2012 but just didn't remember his old username very well. Then back in Mid 2015, he returned to PMU. Quiet, and can get nervous around new people at first, but very nice. He is able to get along with once you get to know him more, and wants to be friends with you! Good friends are Snow, Atu, Kit, Tuxie, Asriel, Fayrin, Mashew, etc. Sceno (Shipp/Tisserove): How to put this... there's 3 different ways to go about this guy/character: the history, The character story, and who he is outside of PMU. (Before and outside PMU) Sceno is known as TisseroveHicks with a abnormal Lucario-pokesona that wears a green jacket and has a darkish-grey afro. He loves Pokemon Mystery Dungeon for the games, art and the people who are interested in the series on/from DA and Smackjeeves alike. He himself has taken a liking to drawing(Tisserovehicks.DeviantArt.com), animating, comicking, and as of this game, Mapping. He's pretty pro-efficient in his works, but his motivation and focus makes him criticize himself to the point of being modest in the face of others; that doesn't go to say that he dislikes his works or drawing ability. He's always looking for someone to draw with online or to collab with, which doesn't have much luck in finding someone in the same interest level. He's seemingly a keep-to-himself king of guy in appearance, but does generally try to keep things fun and safe. He dislikes upsetting people or not being able to handle situations; It spites him every so often (Pre-Major Rollback) Around early to mid-june, 2012, Tisserove found the mixture of online activity and pokemon mystery dungeon that was PMU7; his dream game (or one of them). Since then, he has become a hardworking player, under the name of Shipp. Shipp was a shinx in his comic Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fusion, but always finds little to no use in his shinx character. Why not make it a PMU character and act like it's part of the post story to the comic? So that's what he did, and rounded up a bunch of his friends from his DA group called S.T.A.L.G.I.N.S. to accompany him on adventures. That is, until he evolved; he regretted having the name Shipp and changed his character to being Sceno, however, stuck with the name on his character for a year. As Sceno, it became a whole new character, originating from Exbel. After adventuring, doing missions, completing dungeons, participating in events, Sceno became master rank and created his guild called Stalgins. this guild consisted of Shipp the high leveled Luxio, Devatar"brother", ShadowC, Pyroken the charmander(until he bcame charizard), Skirus, Scorch wildfire and even Rocket, the ex-staff buizel. To his dismay, the good days only lasted 1 summer; the climax was when Shipp's guild failed a HT run with his strongest members. Straight afterward, most of his guild became inactive aside from ShadowC and Pyroken. The cool down in his activity was tremendious, causing an off and on hiatus. (Post-Major Rollback) PMU shut down for months, and 65%+ players lost their accounts. Shipp was no exception to this event. Everything he worked hard for was gone... But upon his return on January 16th, like some other committed players, he used the compensation benefits to his full advantage to get back to where he was in just 17 straight days of playing. due to the rollback, he changed his name to Sceno, what it should have been. His team consists of Luxio, Aggron, Skarmory and Snivy; he used to have Floatzel and Walrein. On his return trip to PMU, he started paying much attention to the community, attempting to contribute in some way; self proclaiming himself as a Red Mod on Sceno and his alt account, Tisserove, as Graphic(artist) Mod. Maybe he will take the first step and make his mark? Scizivire: A PMU mapperator (combination of Mapper and Moderator). He created the Straw Hats guild along with Nathalie and DarkMatter. ShadoWolf77: Relatively active 2010-2012 player with a wish to change his name, he had a mid level team that consisted of Blaziken, Lucario, Zoroark, and Aggron. Introduced 5 of his friends into the game, but 2 only remained active with him, usually playing alone or with his friends, his last personal feat was reaching master rank and getting enough currency to form the guild Akatsuki, and clearing Harmonic Tower and most events. Shortly after forming the guild, he slowly left the game after his friends also left. If he's on, he'll usually be seen around Grassroot, though that has become more of a rarity. No longer that active. Shaman: A PMU player since 2016 who disappeared late 2017, early 2018, but came back. Though he is not the strongest player, he mostly plays to collect Gen 6+ Pokemon, and to help newer players. He also sells items, usually Honey and Evolution Items. His team consists of Shaman the Xatu, Venom the Scolipede, Braixen "My Furry Waifa", and Pudding the Goodra. Other members of the team are Vore the Swalot, Pooh the Teddiursa, Zuum the Crobat, Poseidon the Ducklett, Zoura, and many more! He's always open to talk or train with you, just ask! Shayminmimic: Co-leader of the Pokemon Crusaders and is a member of the PokePodcast. Often seen as a Torkoal roaming town while singing her Torkoal song. Being Flairintha's best friend, she often is found hanging around Flairintha, or any other member of the Pokemon Crusaders. She cares about her friends, and will stick up for them. Her team contains: Meganium, Torkoal, Starmie, and Zorua. Shayrl: see W1nteR. Sheryl (pre-rollback/account lost) or Sheryl II (Today in PMU): Self-proclaimed Sky Pirate (Or 2nd Sky Pirate) of PMU. Party consists of: Sheryl II (Pachirisu), Reverie (Furret), Mytyl (Altaria) and Victoria (Victreebel). (Will try and get Shroomish soon™) Sheith: A member of Nightmare Circus, Usualy seen around with a Rockruff called Puppo and a Garchomp, most of his pokémon are named after his favorites series. He love mapping and playing with his friends in dungeons. Shiny Leafeon: A member of the Pokemon Crusaders and the PokePodcast. Often found roaming town making friends. She has a caring nature and want's to become stronger. Her role-model is her older sister. Her team contains: Gardevoir, Meowth, Granbull, and Leafeon. _Shiny_: Joined PMU December 13, 2017. Favorite game series is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, even though he hasn't yet completed Explorers or Rescue Team. Commonly seen playing as a Shinx and enjoys listening to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon music while playing ( favorites are Dialga's Fight to the Finish, Memories Returned, and Don't Ever Forget). Enjoys to play and chat with other people, but easily gets bored when alone. Plans to maybe start a YouTube series (YT: TheShinySamurott) on PMU but that is not confirmed, yet. Shiny Umbreon: A member of the Pokemon Crusaders and the PokePodcast. She is often training in dungeons, or just running around town. She is intellegent and has a powerful team, but lacks a sense of directions when leading. Her team contains: Blastoise, Arcanine, Altaria, and Umbreon. Shiny Zekrom: He is an alt for Zappeh (see below). He is usually online as Shiny Zekrom whenever he is recording a video for his PMU series on Youtube or to prepare for a dungeon he plans on recording in the future. Shoxis: See Coraje. Sir_Blook: A meme-loving Shinx who will kek you until you are ded, Stegrogath is his partner and hopes to start a guild with him called Team Topkek. Skorupion: This guy loves Skorupis. Thats why his name is a combination of Skorupi and Scorpion. His starter was a Flaafy, cause bug types weren't starters. OH EM GEE THAT MAKES ME CRY ;_; -Skorupion, the n00b. Yes, he actually does feel like a n00b. Everytime he dies, he says the following: UMG NUUUUUBARBECUESAUCE YOU H4X0R5! As he flies through the wall, leaving a hole in it. This isnt cyberbullying as Skorupion himself is writing dis. K? snow_crystal - SnowWhite: in game. looking for a way to change their name, but unsuccessful. they loathe the anime/manga Gintama with all their heart. loves: PMU player Mizael, Katsura Kotaro, and soup. Soulja: I don't speak all that often,but when i do, i'm not lying. If i am lying-- you can propably easily find out. Other than being a spriter, i also like "Irrelevant" Pokemon, such as Beheeyem and etc.Im not the most hype, entertaining, or fun to be around person you will ever meet thats for sure.Im also really inconsistent when it comes to doing stuff--including being online.Even though i might act all emotionless and serious around people, that changes if im talking with just one person.I also take my sweet time in dungeon runs, which is why i rarely ever train in parties, but i'll for the most part, never deny a request---not just for dungeon runs, but for anything really. "you never know until you try" Stijn: Also known as Stino, he was a rather shy PMU player who played the game from early 2010 to 2012. He was rarely seen in global chat, and therefore isn't recognized by many PMU players. He could often be spotted sleeping in Grassroot Town, the Inn, the Housing Center or his own house. He is main pokémon were his crobat (also referred to as "cat bat") and his marowak. He rejoined the game as Probinguez in 2015, but quit playing again a few months later. Some people he's met on PMU he does still play with outside of PMU. These are mostly Giniqua, Jordster, MagicWiz and Taiyo. He sometimes strikes up a conversation with Char, Darko, Flare, Kiria, Tuoko and Whitewing. He can nowadays be found and spoken to on Tumblr. Go ahead and strike up a conversation with him if you like! Stella: unknown information... Stegrogath: A meme-loving Charmander who just wants a hug (And drowns in them by Sir_Blook). Sir_Blook's Partner and is also working toward Team Topkek Strident: Formerly Shyth, Strident is back. Again. Usually just walks around as a Roselia in Grassroot and is generally fairly silent. Ironically. Swimmy1212: Is a male pmu lover and a regular wiki updater. Likes to learn all the neat stuff about the game. Is a fan of writing. According to an unnamed source swimmy1212 was spotted walking through the east wall of tanren plaza. What could be behind that wall? Nobody knows. T TeamRocketMember: A male PMU member, his main Pokemon in his team is Typhlosion. He has watched this game grow and prosper and loves how it has grown! Strange obsession with Golurk, why? Because it's a giant flying rock robot. Sprinko visit.png 2014 funny moment.png Fav moment, tuoko's face.png Delite with goldeen skin.png 2012_hand_drawing_of_friends.jpeg Guildtradingcard.jpeg taco_pizza: * Joined PMU 6 on May 10, 2010. Was also the last outlaw of PMU 6. I was standing around with everyone as the seconds ticked down on old grassroot. Before the shutdown, i got taken out. Fun times. #bringtheoutlawsystemback. #showthefuturewherethepastcamefrom. * I did not know anything in the PMU world. Each time i asked in global, i was ignored 90% of the time. It was only when there were 8 players on that i could even get answered. Because of this neglect, i founded the guild. The aim of the guild was to provide assistance when no one else would. * Founded the guild Seeking Surprises in 2011. The guild had 2 members at the start of PMU 7. They were Tyson & Gizmo. Due to some RL stuff (Grandma in the hospital), i passed guild ownership over. The guild had a max of 75 members at the end of 2012, thanks to Giniqua. * Took lots of screenshots. Didn't save many of them. * Went through lots of character names. Some of them included pidgey, qualiva, Delite. The reason for making so many is because i have a nosy family. Always have to see whatever it is i'm doing. To have a secret all to myself, i made a new character. * Known in 2019 as Tidy. * Still wonders where all my old friends are. Have they quit the game for good? Are they playing under a different name? * Wishes he had a time machine to fix the past. I'd stick with just one character. And fix some other things that have been bothering me ever since. If there are any former SS members who know what i'm taking about, i'm truly sorry. Tacozz: A person who likes pokemon,my little pony,rabbits and has a weird attraction to cats.You dont wanna involve yourself with this guy because he might have rabies and seems very unstable.He loves ears too and has a weird obsession with Char that is unexplainable.... and in his free time he goes to one direction concerts because he is there biggest fan Tactician: You can find him around the forums most of the time as a Shadow Lucario, but he now devotes himself to helping out the PMU Wiki. He is a composer, writer, and editor. Because of being experienced and well-learned in grammar, he will usually go around the Wiki to check for any issues. He recently finished his two-year mission in the Family History Department, and is currently enrolling in college for a major in Music Composition and a minor in Programming. For some strange reason, he has an extreme hatred for Wooper. Taiyo: Also known as "The Panda Hero". Commonly found fanguying over Rin Kagamine and Vocaloid related things, has been a part of PMU since roughly July 2011. He also feels special for being mentioned by Lman earlier in the wiki and sends him an air-brohug. Previously a well-known member of an older guild called "Eevee Family" which he was made mascot of, he was generally online 24/7 but isn't on as much recently. You usually do know if he's on though. Because if he is you'll see him attempting to spark up the Global chat with his derpiness. Back in the day he would often be found role-playing with Kiria and Darko. Was also previously a very keen mapper. Generally found lazing about and making others laze about too with his endless banter. Fun facts: Taiyo has a soft spot for pokemon deemed "cute". Another fun fact is that Char's paragraph is a lie. There have also previously been debates over Taiyo's gender. Techy: Alternatively known as player Kagabi. She has been playing circa 2015 (can't recall when she joined exactly), under the alias Climax which has been since deleted. Normally, she is seen trying to map out her place via the game's built-in "Pelipper Housing" system. Previously, Techy was a member of the Wigglytuffs Guild, but had taken a forced leave due to inactivity from the game for several months. Admittedly, she rarely talks in the game unless there's a subject of interest. Techy is knowledgeable about Nintendo, calling herself a "Nintendo Encyclopedia" at times. She is capable of understanding basic Tagalog ("Kagabi" = "Last Night"), so she may usually speak the language just for a segment of a conversation at times. Techy has a small quirk whereupon mentioning a mythical or legendary, she refers to them by appearance/typing. For example, Arceus and Regice are called "Llama God" and "Shaved Ice Giant," respectively. TheAwesome13th: She has been playing PMU since 2011. You can usually find her running around in town, mostly as a Linoone, since she loves them. She typically likes to map, roleplay, and train during her spare time. Some of her friends include 1wish1dream, xxdaydreamerxx, cinamon, and many more :D She also hasn't been talking to people much lately. thehowlingmage: An occasional player in PMU. He often uses Marowak, but would use Lucario if he could. He's starting up somewhat and is not interested in joining a guild. He prefers to work solo. Tilly: Been playing for a while but doesn't come online often. Prefers to sleep in town and chat than actually explore but is always up for going to a dungeon if she wants a new pokemon. Loves cute looking pokemon over strong and likes to walk around as pokemon that look cute. Former member of Seeking Surprises. If you see her go say hi. Enjoys helping new members and collecting soothe bells. Sleeping spot - the trees behind the Kecleon store. Tough: A PMU player that seems to not do much. Had a name change from 'tough' to 'Tough'. Currently training a team: Infernape, Lucario, Feraligatr and Altaria. Alright with helping most people. Introduced 'smellycheese' and 'kamdie' to PMU. Toxipuffy: I'm A Guy That Keeps Saying To Other Players, You suck and his envy takes on him lol. Translucent: Some random nub who mains with Abomasnow. Is called a god in everything he does, so be careful not to get rekked by him. He places high high in any PvP tourneys in PMU. Trevor: Trevor is a super nerd swaglord and Turtle God(Soup) of PMU. Don't be steppin on his pot in town or you'll regret it for realsies :(. "Chrom Dechromfirmed" -Trevor, 2014 Tsukuyo: Known by some as crazy, but by others as a nice friend. She is often seen at Grassroot Town using a Mismagius or a Cradily, which is her signature pokémon. For some reason, Tsukuyo dislikes 5th generation pokémon, and is interested in normal types. She is known by most people as "Tsu", and by some is refered to as "Tsupii". Treble: joined in late 2016. Member of the Resilience guild. Spends most of his time in the Grassroot inn with his guild or exploring in dungeons. Picked Gallade as a starter and never removes it from his team unless absolutely necessary. Likes exploring dungeons with others and would gladly help clear one if asked. Prefers using the guild and local chats because global is saltier than the ocean. trekker: Joined the game in late 2009 and the forums in mid 2011. An avid mapper, never tends to keep the same house for long. Somewhat antisocial and a slight quirk as well, notable for being lazy enough to be a veteran player with minor progress, although recently has made more of an effort to train. Initially only playing the game and rarely using the forums, a reverse has occurred, the forums being his new dwelling. If you see him in-game or on the forums, say hello, he doesn't bite.~ Tuoko: He joined PMU on December 30th, 2011, recieving a laptop the year before, and not getting into the Internet until that day. He is the Guild leader of Crowned Lunars, or it can be called CL for short. He used to be in the guild Sphere of Heaven, which Blackfang773 was the leader of, but that was deleted after the guild wipe. His original plan in making a guild was to remake Sphere of Heaven, but his mind changed to making Crowned Lunars. Now, due to the rollback, he's a co-leader of Crowned Lunars with DarkEevee. His favorite Pokemon is Umbreon! His Pokesona is a Umbreon, wearing a blue scarf, named Kouun, who used to be known as GoodLuck. He likes drawing and Tumblring, his friends are DarkEevee, faster than fire, Fangsun, TheDefeater, danl, Dubstep, Sceno, Taiyo, Char, Ribbon (who he calls Tibbon), Lila, justice10000, Sorra, Tsukuyo, Thrae, Obsidin, mewcc101, Munchie (used to be known as Rallen), Harz, and others. Turtwig A: Darude- Sandstorm Twilyx: Usually silent in Global chat, this player is often seen in front of Chimecho assembly... Just standing there. What are they doing? The world may never know. Currently, they're in possession of a female Mightyena and a male Kirlia, who will evolve into a Gardevoir. Twilyx is not in a guild at the moment and prefers to continue training until they are experienced enough to. Torchip: Some player that left the game a long time ago. Joined around 2011 or 2012. Tamagal: or Tama for short, has been playing since easter 2011. Usually seen napping in town, shes always willing to chat and help if she can! Extremely slack at training tho so her levels are lower than basically everyone who started at the same time. U V VGK: Also known as Briggston, Yatterwoman, Chuck Norris the Mudkip, and AltairFTW. She is an old, rarely-appearing character from the old days of PMU6 all the way into PMU7. Trying to be a good friend to Stella, JakeO, Stylo, and many other old guildmembers. As the old Guild Leader of'' the guild ''Dark Side of the Moon, she knows many things about the game. As a frequent visitor of the Skype, lover of various anime, and a severe addict of Pokemon, she is quite an odd one person to talk to, as conversations usually go either way. One can very rarely catch her sitting under a tree in Grassroot Town, sleeping (most likely AFK) to her heart's content. If you do happen to catch her, feel free to indulge in a fun conversation about why bacon is one of, if not the most, amazing substances on Earth. Seriously. Bacon- EAT IT! One of her favorite Pokemon is Garchomp, and she will (most likely) return once it becomes a part in the game. A quick note: She HATES IT when people mispell her name. It's the ultimate fit of rage, so be careful- anyone who wishes to do so. :3 Vohxen: for starters, he isn't the best with creating a bio for himself. Vohxen, even though his playtime hasn't surpassed a few months, loves PMU to no end. He's constantly torn between making a hospitable home to enjoy with friends and simply exploring new dungeons as they appear... due to our lovely staff. Vohxen identifies himself best as a Togekiss, therefore that is what you can find him as (online)! Don't hesitate to say hi and maybe even explore with him!(: Vulli: Vulli is a carefree artist, currently exploring the PMU world as a skitty. W Waltter: If you see a Ralts circling around a player, you'll know it's him. He mains Ralts in almost every dungeon he goes to and plays PMU almost everyday. Waya: A fan of fire types. A somewhat quiet person. WOOWOWW: He joined PMU sometime around May 2009, and has been active/somewhat active within the community for 5+ years. He used to have a tendency for spontaneous, and at times, controversial behavior, so much so that he has been banned on two occassions (PMU6). However, he has mellowed as time progressed. He used to have a bit of an addiction for the game, mainly is the first two or three years but it has since waned, to the point in which he only drops by once in while. He is most known for using a Hippowdon as his main pokemon, and pretty much nothing else. That is probably due to the fact that he lacks knowledge in how to build a solid pokemon team and is generally too lazy to even train any of his other pokemon to a decent level. The only reason he he has an average levelled Hippowdon is probably due to the fact that he spams earthquake wherever he goes. He has been a member of Team Sacred for almost four years. If he's not on PMU (which is most of the time), he's most likely on Skype or doing something else non-productive. White: "White is the most confident, generous, handsome, smartest, creative, and most humble player to ever grace these lands." - Definitely Not White White Cabbage: Also known as AkariHora, White Cabbage is a player in PMU. Sparky Vector.png|Sparky, Wingeh's Jolteon. <3 Sparky_Spark.png|Sparky, Wingeh's Jolteon. <3 Whitewing: PMU7 (Currently): Whitewing (Often called "Wingeh" by her friends.) Former Pokemon Mystery Universe moderator. PMU6: Prinplup She joined Pokemon Mystery Universe around Thanksgiving, November 2009. She is somewhat addicted to PMU, is a member of Team Sacred, loves Jolteon, and you can often find her sitting in town or her house. Whitewing has many great friends, including, Giniqua, Char, Taiyo, Darko, Kiria, and all the members in her guild. Often "outgoing" on the internet, she is extremely shy in real life. In her free time, Whitewing loves to map her house or do all sorts of random stuff. On Chatangoose, she goes by the name Whitewingz. W1nteR: a lazy player who is too lazy to complete this......, see more at Shayrl. wolfyswag_colour1_avatar.png|This is what Wolfy looks like IRL! flare_growltarist.png|Picture by Flare iceberg_wolfy.png|Picture by Def Leppard Wolfy newicon avatar.png|Picture by Wolfy Char wolfy.PNG|Picture by Char Whitewing wolfy.PNG|Picture by Whitewing Eevora wolfy.PNG|Picture by Eevora Rhaenn wolfy.PNG|Picture by Rhaenn Wolfy: A long-time PMU resident who is usually more active during Summer and Winter breaks. She's been around the game since January '09 and has been on the staff team since April '09, which means she's pretty much stuck with PMU for life. She might be well known for her obsession with cheezburgers and her former guild, Team Rocket. Nowadays, she mostly comes on PMU to do work, but you can still catch her poking around here and there if you're lucky, or if you happen to be around during a period of time where she's fairly active in-game. She is often associated with the pokemon Growlithe, and is mistaken as the opposite gender on a day-to-day basis. X Xaddgx: Joined Pokemon Mystery Universe on January 9th, 2012. Has begun dropping random items in town that he will not use, but others might be able to. Usually remains quiet if he is not in the mood to make wisecrack. Almost always runs dungeons alone, unless someone from his small group of friends is online. Demeanor is usually negative if he is not joking around, but he will hide that if you try to talk to him and will instead do his best to be kind. Free time is usually spent either playing PMU, hacking Kingdom Hearts and putting it on a Youtube channel, or playing online Yu-gi-oh. He will one day proudly lead a guild that has something to do with the bloodstone. Y woopahz.png| ._. hohoho.png| ._. teemo_the_wooper_by_karoi5-d4vrh07.png| ._. probrem.png| ._. wooper___deal_with_it_by_wupar-d31zx3e.jpg| ._. Hellyeah.png| ._. o-o.gif|._. Yatterman: A Developer for Pokemon Mystery Universe, Yatterman first joined PMU in early March 2009, he did not join the staff team until October 29th, 2009. Possible words that would best describe Yatterman would be: "Colour Blind", "Canadian", "Lore Fanatic", "Wooper", "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic", and "._." Some of Yatterman's main interestes when it comes to PMU include (But not limited to): Player Vs. Player, Boss Mechanics, Challenging Dungeons, Events (Player, Anual, and Staff hosted), and Lore. One of his most noteable contributions to PMU7 would be Crystal Ruins/Crystal Castle. When he returned, on December 31, 2014, he made the Boss Rush open for a few hours. Yoshifanatic1: Yoshifanatic1 has been a PMU player since January 28, 2016. Z Zango: Hello my hobbies are thinking of cute pmd teams and collecting pearls. Feel free to ask me for presents I like giving presents! But I don't often like to dungeon with others. Zanite: Hi I'm Zanite, I started playing this game in 2012 and was also known as FurCute. Went on a long hiatus after the 'great rollback' which reset almost all my pokemons and progress. Been playing actively since end November 2018 and been enjoying everything so far. Pleased to meet you :3 Zappeh: I am very active player and have one level 100 which is a Meganium, oddly enough. I am very big fan of Electivire and Flygon. I love to help out new players as much as possible, and love to meet and greet many new people and have a lot of fun. I try to participate in as many events and help out so everyone has fun time. I date back to PMU6, which can be known as infamous, or a very memorable time. I had lots of friends then and now, and I'm hoping to make some more as time goes on. I also participate in weightlifting and football in real life, and I participate in the PMU Podcast, being a staff member of it as well. I like to be random as well, being as reasonable as possible of course, but I hope that one day I can meet and greet you and have fun. ZipZipGuy: I'm the cow god around here and I bestow upon you lovely little Pokémon my nutricional milk. Also I'm filthy stinkin' rich and have no idea what to do with my money. When I say rich I mean richer than Ricky rich. Yah. Uhh... Hi. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU History Category:Community